cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Peloponnesian League
The Peloponnesian League Charter Preamble We, the undersigned nations forming the Peloponnesian League, hereby agree to promote national sovereignty, defend the nations of the League against outside aggression and advance the Peloponnesian League, its allies, and the peaceful nations of planet Bob to strength and prosperity. Article 1: The Government of the Peloponnesian League. A ) The Peloponnesian League Assembly. Membership of the Peloponnesian League entitles a nation to a seat in the Assembly. Assembly members are entitled to; i . Mutual defense of their nation through the financial and military organizations of the League ii. Partake in the League aid programs. iii. Elevation to a Council Member by the Dual Monarchy. B ) The Peloponnesian League Council The Council consists of those Peloponnesian League nations that have provided service to this alliance. The Council consists of 8 members appointed by the Duel Monarchy. The Ephorate are also part of the council making the total number 13, but each Ephorate member's vote counts as two votes. Council members make the main decisions of the Peloponnesian League below the Duel Monarchy if they do not agree. They are entitled to all the rights of assembly members with the addition of; i. Ability to propose, debate and vote upon issues of the League issues affecting the alliance. ii. Being eligible for nomination to the position of the Duel Monarch when one of the above wishes to resign. A council member is removed if the council takes a unanimous vote. C ) The Ephorate Consists of 5 chosen members forming the Peloponnesian League Ephorate who serve for life or until removed; i. Commander of the Army. (CoA) Runs the Peloponnesian League Armies in times of war and plans any offensive action the Duel Monarchy directs him to. ii. Caretaker of the Treasury. (CoT) Runs the Peloponnesian League lottery and Finance scheme, is charged with guiding the improvement of all member nations economies through guidance and active aid programs. iii. Advisor of Domestic Dispute. (AoDD) Polices the behavior of GAPP members with regards to their in-game action. Handles the recruitment of new members and internal affairs. iv. Chief Ambassador. (CA) Establishes and maintains embassies, seeks out agreements with other alliances as directed by the Duel Monarchy. v. Chief Magistrate. (CM) Runs the Royal Court. Makes internal decisions related to the breaking of the law. Is accompanied by two magistrates of the Royal Court. Together they make decisions. Serves as the eyes and ears of the Dual Monarchy making legal decisions for the Monarchy. These decisions can be vetoed by the Dual Monarchy at anytime. F ) Palace Chancellor. Like a regent, enacts as the second in command of the Peloponnesian League. Watches over all areas of the government below the Dual Monarchy. If one of the Dual Monarchs is absent or cannot be reached, the Palace Chancellor may make a decision for him/her in his/her place. 'Vice President.' G ) Dual Monarchy. The Dual Monarchy is the leading figures of the Peloponnesian League. They retain oversight of the Ephorate and council, may veto decisions of the council, and remove or bar officials from office. The Dual Monarchy may overrule the charter in a time of need. The Dual Monarchy serves at their leisure for life. A monarch can only be removed by a unanimous vote of no confidence by the Council. In this case the other Dual Monarch will take part in this vote. The Dual Monarchy can make any decision, sign any treaty, or enact any reform necessary for the alliance. The Dual Monarchy may appoint any title to any member for any reason. The Dual Monarchy may appoint a successor if one decides to resign. H ) Houses. There are four Houses in the Peloponnesian League. These houses are divided by strength and are for military and financial purposes. Each house is led by a Colonel who in turn presents military orders from the Commander of the Army and Dual Monarchy themselves. The Colonels will also be responsible for aiding those members within their House when necessary. The Houses are as following: i. House of Peltasts (0 - 5k strength) ii. House of Phalangites (5.1k - 10k strength) iii. House of Skirmishers (10.1k - 15k strength) iv. House of Cretans (15.1k and up strength) Article 2: Military Altercations In order to preserve the strength and good name of the Peloponnesian League, member nations are forbidden from initiating or causing any other nation to initiate hostile action against any other nation that retains membership of any other alliance or belongs to the brown team sphere. Article 3: Neutrality The Peloponnesian League adopts a neutral stance in regards to wars between alliances that have entered into hostilities without prior treaties being agreed upon. The only exception is if any member nation of the League is subjected to an attack by an alliance. Article 4: Aid & Trade In order for the Peloponnesian League to maintain effective diplomatic ties with other alliances, members of the League are forbidden from the following i. Knowingly aiding a nation who has initiated hostilities against an alliance. ii. Illicitly resource trading with sanctioned nations. iii. Attempting to abscond with monies gained from another alliance. Article 5: Nuclear Arms Nuclear arms are not to be used to threaten or intimidate other nations. Release of nuclear weapons can only be obtained through decision of the Duel Monarchyt unless a nuclear owning nation is itself subject to a nuclear first-strike in which case the effected nation has the sovereign right to respond in kind. Article 6: Foreign Relations Desiring peaceful and beneficial links with the other alliances of Planet Bob, member nations are not to undertake any of the following actions Members CANNOT spy on another alliance Members CANNOT post obscene pictures or links on any CN forums Members CANNOT flame post on CN forums Members CANNOT "steal" members from an alliance - includes the Grand Alliance Members CANNOT have an offensive screen name Members CANNOT bribe other nations for GAPP or CN votes Members CANNOT cause a coup or a civil war, or make an attempt to cause one. ---- Article 7: Mutual Defense Any member of the Peloponnesian League subjected to a conventional attack upon their nation is free to respond in kind. The CoA should then be informed of the attack and will then attempt to; i. Resolve the conflict through diplomatic means. ii. Activate a militia to retaliate. iii. Aid the attacked nation. iv. Secure reparations and peace or prosecute the war to its end. Article 8: Security of Trade The Peloponnesian League will attempt to create trade links with other alliances based on a common law for members security. It will also refrain from sanctioning other nations should any member nation be a senator unless the subject nation be a nuclear rogue. Article 9: Internal Aid League members will be aided to the fullest extent by the Peloponnesian League in both monetary terms and in advice posted on the League forums. Member nations in possession of Peloponnesian cash are expected to show good faith to the alliance and use the aid as promised and/or expected and if part of an aid tree to pass it on promptly. When any member in the Peloponnesian League is given $1 million or more in aid, they must agree to remain in the League for two months after the aid was given. If the person chooses to leave the Peloponnesian League, they must pay back the amount given or face being zi-ed. Article 10: Violations Any member nation violating the terms of the charter can be subjected to any one, or combination of the following - Verbal warning, Suspension of membership privileges, Expulsion from the Peloponnesian League, Military reprisal by the krypteia. Each member accused of violation, or expelled member has the right to demand a relook upon the situation to his/her suspension and/or ban during which the chief magistrate will look into the situation and make a decision for the member. Article 11: Ranks and Rewards When each member joins the Peloponnesian League as a Helot, they receive $1 million in welcoming aid. When they become a Trainee (10 posts) they will receive 200k aid. When they become a Hoplite (30 posts) they will receive 300k aid. When they become a Warrior (50) they receive 500k aid. When they become a True Spartan (100 posts) they will receive 750k aid. When they become a Liege Lord (250 posts) they will receive 1 million aid. When they become a Legendary Spartan (500 posts) they will receive 1.5 million aid. When they become a Lord of War (750 posts) They will receive 2 million aid. When they become an Elder (1000 posts) they will receive 3 million aid. ---- Article 12: Amendments. Amendment 1: Fighting among members will result in a deduction in post count and an increase in warning level. Amendment 2: Excessive spamming outside of the spam center will result in a decrease in post count, an increase in warning, or a suspension from posting for 48 hours. For every unnecessary spam post, the spammer's post count will be deducted ten (10) posts. Amendment 3: Going against the orders of the Duel Monarchy is treason. This will result in an expulsion and possibly zi. Amendment 4: Any attempt to start a civil war will result in an expulsion and permanent zi until called off by the Duel Monarchy. Amendment 5: If a nation attacks without permission, they will not receive aid or help in that particular war. Amendment 6: Posting any profane material beyond reasonability our or other forums with result in an expulsion. Amendment 7: If a nation steals money from the alliance, they will be expected to repay twice the amount in up to 20 days or they will be zi-ed. Amendment 8: Members inactive on the forums for 30 days or more without an appropriate excyse will be suspended. Amendment 9: Every member has the right to suggest an amendment or edit to the current amendments or an adjustment to the alliance. If this right is threatened by another member, that member will be suspended for 7 days. Amendment 10: Every member has the ability to stand against their zi and give evidence why it is unreasonable. If this right is not used within 3 days of the accusation, this right will be terminated for that particular case. History The Peloponnesian League is an alliance based off the government and principles of Sparta. It was founded on March 2, 2008 by BeastieBoy and ocpuck123. By the end of February the Peloponnesian League was changed to the Hellenic League as members complained it was too difficult to spell Government History 3/7/08 Dual Monarchy - BeastieBoy, ocpuck123 Palace Chancellor - TBA Commander of the Army - MAgnum9987 Caretaker of the Treasury - New Iran Advisor of Domestic Dispute - TBA Chief Ambassador - TBA Chief Magistrate - TBA Chancellor - TBA Council - TBA